


Smile for the Camera, Kids

by MyDarlingClementine



Series: We were just kids [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Number Five | The Boy-centric, They were just kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDarlingClementine/pseuds/MyDarlingClementine
Summary: Half-shot of the Umbrella Academy's first mission: before and after.Five and Klaus are having a great time. Ben is...not.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: We were just kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Smile for the Camera, Kids

_Before…_

When the alarm sounded, Five felt a jolt of adrenaline course through his entire body. _What if…it’s for real this time? A real mission?_

“Five! Get down here, time to go!” Luther’s voice boomed up the stairs. Five could hear the shuffling of the rest of his siblings from the floor below. He bolted up, grabbed his gear, and practically _flew_ down the stairs.

No way was Five going to let _Luther_ beat him out the door for their first, actual mission.

_After…_

Five’s entire body was buzzing as he ran outside of the bank. Grinning, he stepped lightly around the prone body of a robber and gave a wave to the crowd that had formed outside a security perimeter. The bright light of the photo bulbs mashed with the bright light of the sun created a dizzying haze. _We did it. We really did it._ The mission couldn’t have gone better – his spatial jumps were all on point, and he even got to use that new object replacement trick he had been practicing. Five smirked again at the memory of the man’s shocked face when his gun had been transformed into a stapler.

_Serves you right for trying to shoot a kid, asshole._

Five felt a familiar arm on his shoulder. “Hey brother,” Klaus’s familiar tenor rang out. “You were great in there, short-stuff.” Five could ignore the insulting nickname, because it was Klaus, and this moment was too good to fight with Klaus.

“Weren’t too shabby yourself, Klaus,” Five replied, grinning ear to ear. Then, he looked at Ben, and his excitement faded slightly.

Ben looked…despondent.

“So, you think we’re gonna be famous now?” Klaus asked, a note of hope in his voice.

“Yeah, and it’s about time. We’ve been training _forever.”_ Five stood there for a moment longer, grinning ear to ear, enjoying the literal moment in the sun. 

He turned back to Ben, and his smile drooped slightly at his brother’s downcast features. Five tried to catch Ben’s gaze, but he only looked away. _Come on, Ben, this is what all our training has been for. Let’s just enjoy the moment._

Five tried to push away his frustration, to regain some of the euphoria from the moment before. _Ben will be ok,_ Five tried to reassure himself. _We’ll talk, and I’m sure he’ll be laughing tonight._ He pushed his brother’s discomfort to the back of his mind, and focused back on the crowd.

He couldn’t _wait_ to tell Vanya about today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [the-aro-ace-arrow-ace](https://the-aro-ace-arrow-ace.tumblr.com/) for noticing that FIVE SMILES AND WAVES at the camera in S1E1. 
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://clementineofmine.tumblr.com/post/634345221128404992/five-fucking-hargreeves-the-aro-ace-arrow-ace).


End file.
